Revamped
by TheStevieGirl
Summary: All human! Working as a bartender at her father's club, Rose is used to men causing trouble in attempts to gain her affection. When a strange man shows up celebrating a new business with some sketchy details, she gets caught in the middle of it all with her unexpected partner in crime. Can she survive the underground? Reedited and now alive again!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! Its Thest3vi3girl, formerly Dimitri . and . Roza . 4e. I have some explaining to do. First off I decided to fully edit all 5 previously posted chapters and just have an all nighter and finish this sucker. I will be posting chapters every other day if i have enough time. Secondly, I hope you enjoy! Please be sure to leave a review with your honest opinion. Thirdly, who's ready for the VA movie? *raises hand***

Revamped

The club was packed tonight, and not like it usually was. When I say packed, I mean _packed_. Bodies were pressed against each other everywhere, and against their will. I've gotten to the point where I can recognize faces; I've bartended here long enough to. The only difference tonight is most of these people were strangers. I asked some of the bouncers that granted people entrance if some rich guy rented the place out, and he said he had no clue. My own father who owned this place was even lost at the sudden rush of newbies.

Not that we're complaining or anything, my aching feet will be able to have new shoes with the amount of tip money I'm getting. Guys are approaching the bar left and right, a few women will linger here and there but mostly guys. It's always the same thing when they try and talk to me.

"_Are you old enough to be serving us pretty thang?"_or something even more repulsive. I'm hit on constantly, but as long as my good look tips keeps the rent paid so be it.

I've been on my feet all night, and just as it looks like I'll get half a second to sit down, a short man in a expensive looking suit saunters up, a smirk on his face. I glance to my right at the bouncer who's assigned to overlook the bar area. I don't know his name, he is by far the most unsocial person who has ever stepped foot in this place.

He's always got some scantily clad woman trying to get in his pants, and he just gently turns them down and continues working. I've never seen him get anyone's number, or flirt, in the 3 months we've worked together. The surprising thing is he isn't ugly. _At all._ He's got to be one of the tallest people I've ever seen, probably around 6'7". He's well built from what I could tell, and has gorgeous shoulder length hair he keeps pulled back.

He's just so quiet. I'm very close to all the guys who work here, we're a family. It just seems like we've adopted some foreign kid who can't speak English. But Even though we've never spoken, an air around him tells me he has my back and will keep me safe.

"Hey sweet cheeks," the short man calls to me over the bar's dark oak counter. "What's a pretty young thing like you doing working back there? Seems to me like you'd be out there, ahem, working the crowd. With a body like that you'd make 5 times the money you do back here all covered up."

He flashed an attempt at a sexy grin, and I didn't smell alcohol on his breath like the usual guys who hit on me. I glanced down at my uniform my father insists I wear. He barely let me get this job, and demanded I not show everything my momma gave me. The uniform was simple, light jeans, any shoes I want, and a black crewneck shirt. No skin showing, and yet men still insist on hitting on me.

"Yeah well, you can dream all you want buddy, but this is all you're gonna see of this girl." I poured a drink for another customer as he sat in silence. I stood in front of him and slammed my hands on the counter.

"Look buddy, do you want a drink or did you just want to see how easy I was? If it's the latter, you can just go ahead and get your ass and leave. There are actual customers waiting to be served." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the bouncer tense. He straightened up and his eyes never left our general area. Something was wrong, very wrong. The man licked his lips, and appraised me as if I was cattle about to be auctioned. It made a dangerous shiver go down my spine.

"Mmm, feisty! Just the way I like 'em. Don't worry sweet cheeks, no one can resist me. _Ever_. But if you insist on me staying and having a drink… I'll take a scotch. Straight up."

I gave him my best _fuck you_ glare and poured it for him. He threw a twenty on the bar and grinned.

"There will be a lot more where that came from, if you just play by my rules." And with that, he was gone. I watched him walk right back into the crowd, and disappear. Something told me that wouldn't be the last I'd see of that guy.

All my customers were satisfied for the time being, and I glanced at my watch. It was getting close to closing time thank god. I don't think my feet could handle more running around my cramped little corner of the club. Sighing, I pulled myself up on the back counter where I prepare drinks. I stared into the crowd, watching them slowly trickle out the exit. I didn't even notice the bouncer right next to me until he spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked, having to lean in to me so I could hear him over the TV speakers and the booming music.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine… why?"

"That guy just seemed to be harassing you, he didn't threaten you or anything did he?" I turned to look him in the eyes; his face had concern etched all over it.

"No, it's no biggie. Guys hit on me all the time, I turn them down, and they walk away with their tail between their legs. Same old, same old. That one was just a little more persistent than the usuals."

He looked at me for what seemed like hours, nodded, and returned back to his post. What did he mean was I ok? He's seen tons of guys do that before, and he's never said anything until now. I shook my head to clear any bad thoughts and I started cleaning up the spilt drinks and putting bottles away. The music eventually quieted as everyone worked together to close _Revamped_ down.

"Yo Rosie!" My friend Eddie called, he was a bouncer here too, he was around my age. "Tough night tonight? I saw you working your ass off."

"Nothing I can't handle!" I teased, jumping over the counter just to lean against it. "What about you? There were a ton of people here tonight."

"Yeah there were, you know that guy in the suit? He apparently brought all these people here. Something about celebrating a new business. Crazy huh? He paid for like everyone's stuff."

"Do you know who he is?" I asked, glancing at the mystery bouncer whose name I forgot to ask for. He looked as intrigued to know the answer as I did.

"Nah, sorry. Why? You finally are wanting to date?" He grinned and I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Oh Edison, don't get your hopes up. If Rose here dates _anyone_ it'll be me." The co-owner Adrian called, walking down the steps from the offices above the club.

"After all," he began, "I have been waiting a _very_ long time. If you know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes. Adrian was quite a few years my senior, and he's known my dad for years. He practically watched me grow up. I bet he threw a party once I became legal.

"You wish Ivashkov. In fact, you'd be my _last_ choice of dating someone. I've seen all the girls you go through."

He approached me and pulled me into him by the arms, and spun me around and back into his chest.

"Oh but Rosie! With you'd I'd be different." He exclaimed, causing me to giggle like a schoolgirl. I gently pushed myself away from him and saw everyone was eying him dangerously. Even the mystery guy.

"Everyone who steps foot in this place wants you. Hell, I bet even Belikov wants you. Isn't that right Dimitri?" Adrian asked, I had no clue who Dimitri was.

The mystery guy answered, "I think I'll leave her for you guys to battle for," he said with a smile, looking right at me.

"Oooo burn Rosie. Belikov doesn't want you!" Adrian stated. "Oh well, less competition."

Eddie was about to say something until my father entered the room.

"This place looks pretty decent; you guys can go home now. Thanks for all your hard work." He nodded at us and shook the guys' hands. We all said our goodbyes, loaded up our stuff and walked out together.

The guys all drove, but I chose to walk. I mean, I had a car, I just preferred the feeling of cool night air and the somewhat quietness of the city. I called goodbye to Eddie and Adrian but Dimitri was still inside. I still had an urge to ask him why that one guy worried him so much but I decided against it, and started walking.

"Rose!" A deep voice with a slight accent called.

I turned to see Dimitri at his car. "Can I give you a ride home? It's awfully late to be walking home alone."

"No thanks;" I called back, "I'm good."

He walked towards me. "Come on please? I'd feel better if you let me." He leaned in to me and his mouth brushed my ear, sending a warm fire coursing through me. "That man in the suit's car is still here," he whispered into my ear, "Please let me take you home."

I stared up at him, and instantly I could see he was telling the truth. "Okay, thank you Dimitri." I said with a smile.

He led me to his truck, it was a black Titan. _So cliché_ I thought. He opened my door and made sure I was buckled in before he walked around to his side. We sat in silence as the truck got warmed up, I could tell questions were about to explode out of me about the man.

His car's still here, so does that mean he was waiting on someone? Could he have been waiting on _me?_ I was just about to ask Dimitri when a sudden knock on Dimitri's window made me shriek.

He put a hand over my mouth and put a single finger over his mouth. I nodded, and tried to control my heavy breathing. _Deep breaths Rose, you're getting all worked up over nothing. It's probably Eddie or Adrian or someone._

Dimitri rolled down the window enough to see who was there, but he leaned away from it cautiously. I had to hold back another gasp when I saw the man in the suit standing mere feet away from me.

"Can I help you?" Dimitri asked, his voice almost a growl yet it held this immense calmness.

"Yeah, looks like you got something of mine, or rather something I'd like to be mine sitting up front with you. Mind if I have her?"

My jaw dropped. He flirts with me _once_ and all of the sudden I'm his? Oh hell to the no. I was about to tell him he can take what's his and shove it when Dimitri gave me a warning glance. The message rang loud and clear, "_Don't say anything stupid."_

I sighed and leaned back against the door of the truck, letting Dimitri handle whatever this douche bag wanted.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't _belong_ to anyone. We'll be leaving now." Dimitri was shifting the truck into drive when the man's hand shot into the car attempting to stop the rising window. Dimitri did a maneuver I've only seen in movies and shoved the man's arm back out the window.

We took off in no time, leaving the crazy man behind.

"I… uh. I don't even know what just happened." I rambled, truly not knowing how to react to the crazy event that hadn't even registered in my head yet.

"Tell me something, are you sure you've never seen that man before? Ever?" He demanded, fiercely looking at me and returning his gaze back to the road.

I shook my head. Usually I at least vaguely remember guys who hit on me, so I know when to be rude and forceful if they show up again. I'm 98% sure I've never seen him before; I mean he was decently good looking, and for heaven's sake he had on a _suit_. Who goes to a steaming hot club in a suit? I think something like that would've stuck had it happened before. I told Dimitri my thoughts and he just sighed and asked for the next directions to my apartment. We rode in silence until we reached my complex, and he offered to walk me to my door. He didn't give me time to answer as he got out of his truck and came around to open my side.

"Ooooh, very chivalrous, thank you." I teased with a grin as he took my hand and helped me out of the tall truck. Oh the woes of being short. He had released my hand the second it was no longer needed and my body felt the absence of heat. We walked up the 3 flights of stairs to my apartment in silence.

_His mind was no doubt processing the suit guy, and me being myself I was analyzing the sudden motives of a guy I've worked with for months yet am just now holding a full conversation with__._ I wondered about all the girls who've hit on him at _Revamped_ and went on to the next guy with their esteems lowered. Were they not good enough for him? Was he one of those guys who had a wife and kids at home but no one knew? Maybe his girl died in some freak accident and he was just scarred for life. As I stared at him out of the corner of my eye I understood all the evil glares I received from some of the girls in the complex's "living room" as we walked by. I laughed in my head, _if they only knew I just now learned his name_. _He's taking me home but not in a way you call your bff in the morning about._

I was jolted out of my thoughts when we reached the faded blue door of my apartment, lucky number 313.

"Well…." I stated awkwardly, running my hand through my tangled hair that no doubt reeked of the club. "Uh, thanks for the ride home and the total hero thing. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

I looked up into his big brown eyes for the first time and came to the conclusion that he was beautiful and wished I could just stare all night.

"Anytime, have a good night Rose. Stay safe." He lingered for a second as I unlocked my door and once I was inside he left.

Sighing, I headed into my empty apartment. I made enough money from the club to not need a roommate, but sometimes I wish I had someone to be here with me. My dad had practically begged me to either live with him, or let him pay for someplace nicer, but I refused. I needed to be on my own, frankly I was sick of him coddling me. I could always live with my best friend Lissa but she was more of a nicer part of the city dweller and I liked being close to work.

I threw my keys down in the bowl sitting on the little island in my kitchen. My eye lids were demanding to close, exhaustion was slowly creeping up on me. I decided against eating, and drowsily changed into my pj's and buried myself under the covers.

_My ribs and back ached like I was lying in fire, and my neck was twisted unnaturally._

_Groaning, I opened my eyes and squinted at the blinding, naked light bulb hanging from the ceiling. My body felt like it was a million pounds but I still managed to get on my feet. Using the concrete wall to steady myself, I looked around, studying my surroundings._

_I was in a cramped room. A bare, small room with no carpet or chairs or a TV. Essentially hell from the get go. Cement walls and floors surrounded me and I noticed a pipe leaking dirty brown water off on the left side of the room._

_The place was filled with an unpleasant aroma—stale sweat, moldy water, and dirt._ _Everything was just…nasty._ _I screamed as a rat scurried across my feet and ran to the other side of the room, in the corner. I heard a few girls moan in protest at my screams, _a_nd that's when I realized I wasn't alone._

_There were people there. Young girls, from ages sixteen to twenty-three._

_The expressions on their dirty yet delicate faces broke my heart. They were so scared—no, absolutely terrified of something. I just wish I knew what it was._

_Some maternal extinct within made me want to keep them safe, protect them from danger._

"_Do you know where we are?" I stepped forward, mustering all my strength and hoping it showed. When all they did in response was back up further into the corner and whimper, I looked straight at the oldest one._

_The woman had bright green eyes and neon-blue hair that at one time probably looked good but was now fading due to lack of coloring._

_ "Where are we?" I demanded, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. My throat closed up in fear, and my chest felt like someone was sitting on it. I was suffocating._

_Blue pointed to a door that had appeared out of nowhere. "Help us, Rose. Please. We need you. You're the only one who can save us!"_

_"No she can't she's just like the rest of us!" an older girl muttered._

_"She's new. New girls always have the most motivation. Don't fret it honey you'll be like us eventually…" another said._

_I shook my head at the pessimism. All I knew was that I was there to help. I had this gut feeling that time was of the essence; I ran over and started pounding on the wood door. "Somebody help! Please. We're trapped! Help us!"_

_I screamed and pleaded until the roughness of my throat made it unbearable. I continued banging on the door. _

_The door abruptly flew open and I fell straight to my knees. Looking up, I saw a man. He looked so familiar, yet I could have sworn I'd never seen him before._

_He leaned down and smiled viciously, "You're not going anywhere, pretty young thing!"_

I shot up in my bed, screaming, panting, and covered in sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Please leave a review for every chapter, it gives me feedback and makes my heart happy :D Happy reading!**

The night Dimitri took me home might as well have not existed.

Going to work every day was the same; he was still the poor lonely adopted kid who was just hiding in the shadows. That night was a Friday, one of our busiest nights, and we've yet to see the strange suit-man again. The atmosphere in the club has changed though. More women are going home with men, and instead of mixing it up, the same guys are coming back time after time. I'm hit on less as the men become more regular, but I still get the occasional pick-up line.

The man in the suit brought us a bunch of new customers, everyone's noticed. Many of them are women, some tall and skinny, short and curvy, and everything in between. Surprisingly they don't hang all over our guys as much anymore, it seems they all have a target in mind and won't back down from them.

During peak club nights I work my ass off, but luckily during the week (Tues-Thurs) I'm free to do as I wish. Often times though I find myself back at work anyways, there's only so much grocery shopping a girl can take.

Today was one of those days where I found myself back at work. I noticed Monday night that we were starting to run low on all our alcohol so I decided to go in and do some inventory and give the place a good scrub down, because lord knows it takes a woman to do it right. When I arrived at the club I expected it to be empty as usual, but I noticed my father's, Adrian's, and an unknown vehicle in the parking lot.

The front door was even more surprisingly unlocked, but I just brushed it off, the guys are probably in the main area anyways. I moseyed on over to the bar once I couldn't find anyone, but that's when I heard voices coming from my dad's office towards the back of the club. It clicked that they were probably in a meeting and I couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of devil-may-care Adrian in a suit at a meeting. The office door was cracked and I stood to the side trying to hear who else was there. I recognized my father's stern voice and occasionally Adrian's, but the third vaguely sounded familiar.

Before I could hear any juicy details the meeting came to an end with the loud scraping of chairs on the floor. I quietly tip-toed back to my inventory. I pretended to busy myself with checking expiration dates and writing down empty bottles when they came out of the office. Adrian was escorting someone who had their back turned to me out, and the second he turned around I groaned. It was the suit-man from the other night. I tried to avoid eye contact and prayed to whoever was listening that he wouldn't see me, but my tendencies to sleep late on Sundays screwed me over.

His face grew an evil little grin and he attempted to saunter over to me.

"Hello there pretty young thing! Fancy running in to you here, I suppose its fate, yes? Maybe this time you'll actually do me some use…" he said, eyeing my obviously.

"Look buddy, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you need to lay off me. I don't want anything to do with you whatsoever."

"Mmm but see, Rose is it? I want _everything_ to do with you, and _to_you, if you catch my drift. I may even be willing to give you a little something in return to get you out of this place."

My fist clenched, and Adrian walked over just in time to hear our conversation. I was about to tell him he could take is something in return and return it up his ass when Adrian interrupted.

"Excuse me, I know you are a very good customer to us at the moment, but I would really prefer if you'd back off my girl and my boss's daughter." He asked in a businesslike manner, stepping in front of me and reaching back for my fist that he instinctively knew was about to pound into suit-man's face.

I could only see the silhouette of his face, but I knew he was serious as a heart-attack. His girl? I bit my tongue, hoping that the man would buy it and leave me be, and he did, but not without getting the last word in.

"Your girl? You may want to speak with the lovely Rose about that. Last I saw, her interests lay in the tall bouncer who works near the bar. In fact, I saw him take her home the other night… huh guess I may have seen wrong. Or not. Anyways, I'll be seeing you around!" and with that he left, the sound of the heavy door closing breaking the silence in the room.

Adrian turned to me, giving me that "Time to explain" look. I couldn't help but notice the slight hurt look in his eyes. He's always chased after me since he and my dad starting working together, but he was never serious. He just wanted the cute boss's daughter who had a lot more curves and fire than the average bimbo he brought home.

"Dimitri? Rose you went home with _Dimitri?!_ Out of all the people…. I never expected that. He's so quiet and proper. He's worked here for months and none of us hardly know him! It's like you deflowered my little awkward brother or something!"

"For the record, I didn't go home with him! I was walking home like I normally do and he offered me a ride because that creepy-ass suit-man was still in the parking lot after we closed. He took me home and dropped me off and that's it. Beside, why the hell do you even care? I know you always chase after me but it's not like you want _me_, you just want my ass." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. The look he gave me nearly broke my heart, if I didn't know any better I'd almost say I _hurt_ him.

"Not all of us just want a pretty face, Rose. I'll see you around." And with that he left.

I went back to work, the confusing thought of Adrian lingering on my mind. I tried to push it out by distracting myself with work, but by the time I was in the zone someone else came in the club. I glanced up and out of all the people, it was Dimitri. I mumbled something about not being able to get a break as he walked by, not intending on him hearing me, but since karma was getting me back today, he heard me.

"Rose," he began, his face serious and concerned, "did something else happen?"

And just like that the night he took me home suddenly came back into existence.

"I… uh yeah. The suit-guy was in a meeting with my dad and Adrian when I got here."

"Did he threaten you again? Say anything... suggestive to you?"

I explained to him about earlier, excluding the Adrian bit, he didn't need to know about my personal drama. But once I gave him his answers, I demanded my own. I asked why the man was even here in the first place, especially in a _meeting_ with my dad after hours, hell, not even on a work day to begin with.

"His name is Terry Roan, Rose." Dimitri explained with reluctance, "He's a dirty businessman who's trying to get your father involved with some dirty work, that's all I know at the moment. Don't worry about it, we're dealing with it as we speak. But I do have another question though. You said Mr. Roan just backed off, what did you say to him?"

I sighed. "Adrian stepped in a little. He pulled the 'Back off my woman' card thinking it would work, but the guy saw me in your car the other night and mentioned it to Adrian and told him you went home with me instead of what really happened. It was stupid, he left after that." Dimitri stiffened.

"Why do you look like Medusa just stared you down?" I asked. _Maybe he's embarrassed someone thought he'd actually go home with you,_ I thought stupidly. I shook my head; he doesn't come off as that kind of guy.

He explained to me that the only way Roan would've known that Dimitri took me home was if he had followed me. I felt instantly stupid that I didn't catch that before. Then again there are a lot of things in life I don't get, taxes, chemistry, reality tv. He told me he was worried that Roan wanted me for more than my body, and I joked that maybe he wanted my personality too. He didn't laugh.

"Look, I'll investigate and talk to your father about it, no need to worry. Just go back to work and forget all this ever happened, okay? See you around Roza." And with that he was called into my father's office.

_It's gonna be a long week_

_**So? How are we feeling? Lemme know in the reviews! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it goin guys? Extra long chapter fer yer readin enjoyment. **

I'm not going to lie, being around gorgeous, buff guys all the time wasn't half bad, but sometimes a girl needs well…another girl. And boy today was the perfect day for me to want that. Lissa woke me up early with banging on my door, no doubt pissing off my neighbors. It felt like I hadn't seen her in forever, and by the way she critiqued my apartment and wardrobe, she obviously felt like I was slipping away from her girly influences.

"Roseeee," she whined, going through my pathetic closet, "All these clothes are so… casual. What happened to the Rose who showed off her curves and wore fun, sexy outfits?"

"She got a job." I muttered, mindlessly cleaning up my bedroom since Lissa was here. I couldn't help but feel like her clean lifestyle was majorly judging my messy and hectic one. It was hard for her to see things from my shoes; she had no job and lived off her parent's money. Granted she was in school but her easily gained straight A's provided little conflict to her life.

"Yes, well I think you work too hard! When was the last time you had a girl's day? And weren't with all those sweaty guys at the club? You know what don't answer that, I already know it's been too long. Go get ready. I'm kidnapping you for the day. We're going to go shopping!"

I groaned and protested with no avail. That female was a force to be reckoned with when you interrupt her shopping trip or any plans for that matter. She scooted me off to the bathroom to get ready while she "tidied up". I don't even want to know what she was planning in her evil little mind. Part of me hoped she didn't find that leftover pizza that got shoved under the couch a few days ago and was forgotten until now.

I quickly changed into something I thought would please Lissa, and began to work on detangling my bed-head. It was a mess from tossing and turning in bed and not for any good reason. The deep, dark circles under my eyes were just another sign of my insomnia. Getting a good night sleep wasn't in my agenda—every time I closed my eyes that blue haired girl haunted my nightmares. After brushing, washing, and putting my makeup on in record time, I opened the door and prepared to face this very long day.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"So I was thinking…you work too much. Why don't you take Friday night off and party with me and some of the girls instead? You deserve it. No offense or anything, but you look like you need it too. Plus it's not like your dating life has been the best lately…" Lissa rambled as we headed for the mall.

"Way to be blunt. I don't think me taking off is a good idea right now. We have a bunch of new customers and it's super busy. I know that place like the back of my hand…they need me there."

"Please, Rose. Your dad doesn't even want you working there. He'd love for his daughter to take a day off. There's like a million people that can cover for you. Besides, if you do that, then we'll have even more reason to be here! You'll need an outfit!"

"Where will we go? The best club in the city is Revamped. So I'll just take off to be there anyways?"

"Exactly! See Rose you've got it all figured out. So what will you wear?" Lissa squealed, knowing she'd won. Throughout our shopping trip, I'd realized it actually wasn't as bad as I first thought it was going to be. In fact, it was kind of fun. Lissa kept my mind off of those damned dreams, work, Adrian, Dimitri…

We scanned random stores, everything from less expensive daily wear to brand name designer stuff. My father has a special account set up for me with all the money I could ever hope to spend, but I hated spending it, thus the reason why I busted my ass at the club. Today though, I figured I'd make him happy and spend some of the money. It's a win-win situation, I guess.

Lissa and I bought everything; Lissa bought more out of want while I pretty much needed new clothes. I had to hand it to her, she was right in the fact that my wardrobe was slipping. I was turning into my mother who always covered herself up even though she had plenty to flaunt.

I bought some new work-out clothes for my morning trips to the gym and personal defense classes, some casual clothes to wear on occasions such as today, but what I was lacking was the perfect outfit to wear tomorrow.

Before I bought anything I wanted to make sure I could actually get off, so I texted my dad just to verify. Like I thought, he was tickled and said I must be with Lissa, that's the only way I could spend money and take off work in one day. We decided on one last store before going to get manicures and pedicures, a luxury I so rarely get. The store was specifically made for skimpier outfits and sexy men's clothing, I could tell just by the mannequins in the window.

We weren't even two feet into the mainly empty store when an obnoxious laugh rang out that made me want to run my nails down a chalk board. Being the nosey women we were, Lissa and I both looked around to see whom it was coming from, and boy was I surprised.

A petite blonde with some obvious bought curves was hanging over Adrian, trying to capture his attention. He was clearly uninterested though, which shocked me, and was trying to get away. I tried to tell Lissa we needed to move on so he wouldn't see us but I'll be damned if karma isn't a bitch, he saw us. I almost was sure he'd be upset with me over our run-in at the club a few days ago, but boy was I wrong.

"Rose! Lissa!" He called, giving us a smile that nearly ignited the bimbo beside him. Lissa returned one just as gorgeous and we approached the lovely pair.

He gave me a hug and brushed my cheek with a kiss and whispered "go along with it". Before I knew what was happening he kissed me full on the lips and pulled away only to put his arm around me. I wish I could have gotten a picture of both Lissa and the Bimbo's face. One was confused and shocked while the other was livid and stony.

"Like I was trying to tell you Dana," Adrian explained, "This is my girlfriend, Rose. Ironically enough we just so happened to run into each other today! Isn't that weird?" He looked down at me expecting a reply.

"Just the weirdest!" I said with the fakest enthusiasm, a semester of drama class down the drain apparently. His arm remained around me until Dana left the store with her tail between her legs.

I spun around and glared at Adrian once the coast was clear.

"What the hell was that Ivashkov? That's twice now you've pulled the girlfriend card with me. And this time you kissed me! You're lucky I'm so smart and quick-thinking or you would've wound up looking like an idiot."

"I'm sorry," Lissa interrupted, "did I miss something here? Rose, are you not telling me something?"

I couldn't help myself, I busted out laughing. Just the thought of Adrian and I actually being a couple was hilarious, even better was the thought of him being my booty call or something. I explained to her what happened with the suit-man at the club and how Adrian intervened. Once she was brought up to speed, Adrian offered to help us find my outfit for tomorrow. I started laughing again and he pretended to look offended.

"Hey! I happen to have an excellent fashion sense, thank you. Trust me; I've seen everything and anything on and off of women. I got this." And so began the search for the perfect club dress. After scanning the entire store we finally found what we were looking for, on the return rack near the dressing room.

It was a nude color that contrasted beautifully with my skin tone and was tight and fell a few inches above my knee. The top was sleeveless but dipped down low enough to show a little cleavage without having to worry about anything falling out. I decided on flat shoes as I've witnessed first-hand women in sky-high heels trying to maneuver the packed club. It wasn't pretty.

We were looking at rather expensive jewelry when I found a necklace that was perfect for my outfit, but was a little expensive for my taste. I shrugged it off but I found out once we'd all checked out that Adrian had bought it for me. I thanked him, but he said it came with a price.

"Come with me on Friday, as my date. All of us can hang out, of course, and you're free to go home with whom-ever you please, but come as mine. I'll write you a contract! With a little line for a signature and we'll have witnesses and everything. Ooh if you want you can wear one of those sexy lawyer outfits and-"

"Adrian!" I interrupted, "Fine! I'll go, just stop rambling, please."

I don't know who was happier that I agreed Adrian, or Lissa. We parted ways with plans to talk tonight and get details, and the moment he was out of earshot and we were in the car with everything loaded Lissa attacked with questions and comments.

"Rose I'm serious! He legitimately likes you, I can just sense it."

"No, he likes my body. I've seen all the women he's gone through, he's worked with my dad since I was what sixteen? That's like four years, Liss. And a whole lot of women."

"But maybe that's only because he was waiting on someone worth dating." I had to admit, she had a point. But it'd take a lot more than alcohol to convince me to do anything with him.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

I don't know what was more exciting to me, Lissa attacking me with hair and makeup, or knowing I had to spend an evening with Adrian.

I had plenty of time to contemplate that, as Lissa decided we needed to start getting ready _hours_ before we were heading out to the club. Before we even physically started getting ready we apparently needed a "battle plan". Lissa decided everything while I just nodded and made her happy. She wanted her hair down and straight, and mine down but in "natural waves" that she had to make with a curling iron. In some of my time spent getting ready I concluded that "natural curls" when using a curling iron was an oxymoron, and thought that my tenth grade English teacher Mrs. Wright would be so proud.

After discussing hair, she moved on to makeup, a luxury I rarely use either to appease her or someone of the male sex. She wanted to spend more time on me, so she stuck with her normal elegant "Lissa" makeup, and turned me into a smokey-eyed goddess. I'll have to admit, I did look pretty damn hot.

While she was shoving me into my dress and adjusting everything (I literally did nothing) I couldn't help but wonder what all the guys I work with would think. To them I'm tough Rose who never wears makeup and covers everything up. The deep parts of my mind that I despise sometimes wondered what _Dimitri_ would think, and the rational part that I controlled told that part to shut the fuck up.

After what seemed like days, we were done. Every hair was in place, every curve, every eyelash, everything was in order. We looked hot. I made plans with Adrian to meet him outside my apartment we'd all just walk to Revamped. Lissa's boyfriend Christian, being the gentleman he is, met Lissa at the door and walked us to meet Adrian. Before that, he of course had to be a smartass and make a comment to Lissa about "introducing him to her new friend".

When we found Adrian leaned up against a streetlight smoking a cigarette, his face was worth a thousand words. His god-awful cigarette fell to the concrete and his jaw dropped. Had I known this would've been all it took to get him to put down a cigarette I would've done this sooner.

"You… You look _stunning_ Rose. Holy shit. Someone take a picture of us, I need this one for the record book!" He said, earning a smack to the gut. Lissa got out her phone and Adrian pulled me to his side. I stumbled a little and ended up falling into him which made us all laugh and made for a good picture. After Adrian got his photo-shoot kick in we made our ways to the club.

Considering Adrian co-owned the place we waltzed right up to the front of the line, made small talk with Eddie and Mason, got wolf whistled at, and made our way into the pulsing music and crowd. But not without a passing call of "Way to go Ivashkov!" from Eddie. Lissa and Christian went to go find a table while Adrian and I went to make sure everything was good at the bar, and put my purse and phone in a safe place. I wound my way through tons of people without incidence, but as soon as I was four feet away from the bar I ran smack into someone. I went to yell at them until I realized who it was.

"Come on Belikov, running into my girl won't make her fall for you. She's classier than that!" Adrian joked. He already had a buzz going and I was determined to be even with him soon. I didn't even realize it was Dimitri, but boy did his face show that he knew it was me. He just stared for a few seconds, a million muddled emotions going through his face.

"Third time's the charm Adrian!" I said with a sweet tone, "He likes telling people I'm his but you already know I don't belong to anyone don't you?" I joked with Dimitri, giving him a wink. He broke out of his trance and mumbled something about going back to work and we went our separate ways. I put my stuff up and Adrian nearly carried me to the dance floor. I let the music go through me, and eventually my body started moving on its own accord. We danced together, and with other people, but at one point Adrian pulled me close.

"I am the second luckiest guy in this room right now" He said in my ear.

"Second?"

"Belikov's the first, all the guys in this room really. They get to watch you from afar, see everything. We're pretty closely matched but they get to gawk while I play"

I raised an eyebrow at him. This was the kind of crazy side of Adrian. The one that was way too honest and made no sense, yet you completely understood. I just blew off his comment and we continued dancing until I so gracefully announced I needed to pee and began the trek to the bathrooms. To keep traffic light, the bathrooms were down a hallway along with storage room and offices and stuff. The people I had to fight through just to get to the bathrooms were insane, but I finally got to the empty hallway and paused for a breath.

Once I got away from the dance floor it hit me that I had quite a bit of alcohol running through me, and it felt pretty damn good. I did my thing in the bath room and as I was exiting I ran into the only person who could've ruined my night.

"Why hello gorgeous. It's safe to say I almost didn't recognize you. My my that dress does great things for you. I bet it'd look just as good on the floor though." Terry Roan taunted from down the hall.

"Aw as much as I hate to crush dreams T, you won't ever get to find out!" I turned my back to him and walked back into the crowd searching for Adrian. He was occupied with quite a few females fighting for his attention so I made my way to Lissa who was at the bar.

"Hey hot stuff," I greeted her, "Having fun? I've barely seen you."

"Yeah! Christian and I were um, exploring one of the back rooms. But oh my god some guy was in the room next to us and it sounded like he and his girl liked it freaky. There was shouting and banging on the walls, I didn't ever see them come out now that I think about it."

"Well apparently some of the new attracted clientele is in to all that. But no more serious talk! Lets dance!" I shouted as I dragged her away from the bar. Some pitbull song I've heard a thousand times was playing and Lissa and I danced for what seemed like hours until a girl with bright blue hair stumbled through everyone half coherent.

"Is she okay?" Lissa asked as quietly as she could.

"That I do not know," a strange voice said. Dimitri and Eddie had apparently been trying to get to her to help her out.

"She won't talk to either of us. She just tries to move away faster. Rose you're a woman, maybe you could help her?" Eddie asked.

"Good observation Edison, yes I am a woman. I'll be right back Liss."

I made my way through the crowd to the girl from my dreams. When she was within arm's length I caught her wrist and she immediately yelped and tugged it away with no avail

"Woah! Hey it's okay. You looked like you were in a bind. Let me help you. Are you trying to leave?" I asked, pulling her towards me and putting an arm around her waist to steady her swaying body. She nodded, and her eyes were barely staying open. I nearly dragged her though the crowd to the exit when Dimitri caught up to me. At the sight of him she started to struggle.

"Relax….. blue. He's my friend. He works here. We're going to help you get home okay? Next time you might not wanna drink too much. Did you come with anyone?"

"Mmmnamesnotblue" she mumbled, "It's Kelsey. I only had one drink, he said to go to the back but I just wanna go home. Can I go home? Please?"

I looked at Dimitri wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Of course Kelsey. Do you know where you live? I can call you a taxi." Dimitri said, motioning for us to go outside.

"Mmhmm. 3244 Centenary. My mom will wonder where I went; I haven't been home in a long time. Maybe she stopped looking" His eyes widened.

"Rose we have to get her out of here. I don't think she should go home. It won't be safe. She's been drugged." He whispered. "She trusts you. Could you take her to your place? I'm sorry to ruin your date with Adrian, he'll probably kill me later."

"It wasn't a d-"

"I wanna go home!" she cried, "Please please can I go home? I don't want to see him again!"

"Kelsey I'm gonna take you home okay? I'll go with you and make sure everything's okay with your mom and that she's not angry. Sound good?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Are you coming too?" She asked Dimitri.

He smiled a smile that could only be described as heart stopping.

"I can't I'm sorry I'm at work remember? I may come later. Will that be okay with you?" His voice was so sincere I couldn't tell if he was serious or just playing along.

I didn't want to take her to my apartment but Dimitri swore it wasn't safe to take her home. I felt responsible for her like a child but at the end of the day she was some grown girl who went out drinking and wasn't careful and got drugged.

We hailed a taxi for us and once she was safely inside Dimitri pulled me aside.

"Rose I'm serious do not take her home. If she hasn't been home like she said her mom will freak out. We need to know the full story first. I'll tell Adrian where you went. Take her straight to your apartment. If it's okay with you I'll stop by after work. Let me see your phone so you'll have my number in case something happens."

I handed him my phone and he swiftly entered it in and all but shoved me into the cab. Kelsey was passed out against the window and I told the driver my address. Something was seriously up and it kind of irritated me that Dimitri knew something I didn't. If something was hidden farther beneath the surface of this whole situation I sure as hell needed to know.

By the time Kelsey and I got home and got out of the cab and up to my apartment it was only an hour or so before Dimitri would be heading our way. I silently thanked Lissa for cleaning up as I settled Kelsey on my couch.

"I thought we were going home? My mom needs to know where I am…" She mumbled.

"Well I brought you to my house. I'm Rose, by the way. We need to get you better before your mom sees you. After all you don't want to stumble home wasted do you?"

"I'm not drunk I told you! He made me take it. I had directions and I disobeyed. I'll be in trouble I need to go home."

"I'll take you home in the morning okay? For now just get some sleep. Dimitri will be here soon so we'll be extra safe."

"Thanks Rosie"

"It's Rose"

**Love it? Hate it? Have any requests? Any theories? Questions? Leave me a review!**


End file.
